This invention relates to apparatuses for saving water normally wasted and, in particular, to secondary sinks for receiving water normally wasted when a faucet is run prior to filling a container with drinking water.
It is recognized that a large amount of water is wasted in the average household and this contributes to the strain on water resources, particularly in water short areas. One example is the loss of potable water down the drain as the faucet is run prior to filling a glass or other container with drinking water.
Many different apparatuses have been developed in the past for purposes of saving water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,825 discloses a water circulation system for a trailer or boat where water from the shower or basin is directed to a flush toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,152 to Fraley shows a water saving toilet and bathroom fixture system. There is a sink mounted to a fixture base above the toilet tank. Water from the sink is diverted into the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,456 to Woolman shows a diverter apparatus for saving fresh water wasted when the water is run prior to obtaining hot water for a shower or the like. A valve is used to accomplish this function.
Chinese Patent 89107088 shows how water from a water-saving pool goes to a separate reservoir for washing mops of the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,997 shows a built-in sink including a garbage chute. The chute is intended for solid waste.
However, the prior art does not reveal a simple inexpensive device which can be readily mounted on or adjacent existing sinks at which is capable of receiving and saving potable water normally lost down the sewer from the sink.